


The Fate Of Order

by cAm_jpg



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cAm_jpg/pseuds/cAm_jpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a poem I wrote a while ago, idk if it's any good so give me your feedback :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate Of Order

Early sunlight glimpses into the  
Hurt eyes of many  
The chiseled coal of art yet to be  
Made scratches against the albino  
Tree of old life  
Forced work of extravagant standards  
Haunts the bliss of our new  
Leaders for years to come

The orders of the elder are too  
Outfitted by the high name than  
The soundness of us all  
Though they say we drone, we  
Truly just search for calm  
All we crave is a simple act of  
Closeness and passion  
For we are all children of hope

The exit of the seemingly brig  
Marks the unusable knowledge  
Of what they said was actionable  
For us and the whole  
Of mankind

~ C.A.C.


End file.
